Fanboyfriend
"Woah, woah, hey! Superwhatnow?" Fanboyfriend is episode 8b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. 'Characters Present:' *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Lupe (larger role) *Oz *Classmates Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Candi Milo as Lupe Josh Duhamel as Oz Plot While playing a game of "Lost and Found Roulette" at the school cafeteria's lost-and-found bin with Chum Chum, Fanboy finds a pair of nerdy glasses, which he thinks convinces him to have a super secret identy. Using them, he pretends to be a geeky kid, Norm Normal, to Chum Chum's interestment. Fanboy then spies Lupe screaming at a spider covered in jello near her lunch, thinking it's radioactive and will give him superpowers. He smashes it - but no powers come out. However, Lupe begins to love Fanboy for saving her from the spider, and even refers to him as her "Super Boyfriend". Fanboy, disgusted, does not like the crush and tries to tell Lupe that superheroes can't have boyfriends, but to no avail. Later on, Fanboy passes of as Norm Normal, only to be recognized by Lupe who gives him a sweater as a gift. Fanboy tries to refuse the sweater, only to fly backwards causing him to be shocked by it (making Chum Chum assume he has shocky powers). Back at the Fanlair, they find Oz and tell him about the crush, but all Oz could say that Lupe followed them through a hole she made in the shape of her head. She then kisses Fanboy, to his disgust. Fanboy decides that the moment has ended and decides to make his own supervillan. So, at a picnic with Lupe at the Nuclear Plant, Chum Chum pretends to be a villan, Toxic Teapot, and traps them in the picnic blanket. He says he won't let them out until they break up. They do, and Lupe gives Fanboy one of her hair buns, again, to his disgust. Chum Chum then lets them out, but Lupe throws him far away due to her her heart destroyed. She then falls down the hill colliding with some ants that appear to be radioactive. As a result, she comes back to Fanboy as "Ant Lupe", which gets him excited. But Lupe says that superheroes can't have boyfriends and leaves, making Fanboy sad. Chum Chum comes back - flying that is, which surprises Fanboy. Chum Chum tells him he flew into some radiation waves while flying. Now, he can fly, turn invisable, and even shoot lasers from his eyes. Fanboy, thinking he will do the same thing, heads off to find some radioactive worms, ending the episode. Gallery Fanboyfriend.jpg 3932002194_c21a9346d7.jpg 3931219647_060d011000.jpg 3931218293_e0869342aa.jpg Trivia/Goofs *This is the biggest role for Lupe yet. *First time Fanboy is someone else. *This is the first time Fanboy kisses someone, although it was not shown. *Fanboy's no superheros having girlfriends line is incorrect, because in many superhero movies, like Superman, the hero always has a love intrest. *In episode, it is revealed that Fanboy's ultimate destiny is to stumble into a radioactive accident. *If Lupe took Fanboy's heart, he'd be dead. *It was the first time Lupe made a sweater for anyone. *This is the first time anyone falls in love with anyone on the show. *First time Fanboy wears glasses and pretends to be someone else. *First time Chum Chum pretends to be someone else. (Toxic Teapot) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Fanboy